


Never thought we'd get here

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Dancing, F/F, Flufftober2019, Hades - Freeform, Wedding, dionysus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: After discovering Lily's father is Hades, she and Phoebe get married, ignoring customs.





	Never thought we'd get here

“Quit squirming, you’ll mess up your hair.”

“Why does it even have to be all fancy?”

“Because it’s your wedding day. Oh, sit still already.”

Peronia pushed Lily’s head to face forward for the hundredth time. The daughter of Aphrodite bit her tongue and fixed a loop of hair with a long pin. The end of the pin, shaped like a raven, stuck out a couple of inches. Lily clenched her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to yank it all off.

“Yes, but, it’s not a big deal. I mean it’s a formality, nothing else.”

“Are you kidding me?” She stuck in the second pin and leaned down. “What if your dad shows up? I get it, Hades, not exactly a formal guy, but you wouldn’t want him to walk in and see you getting married in your armor.”

“I dunno, that sounds better than wearing this.” This was a perfectly white chiton girded with a sash and a delicate silver chain. Silver pins secured the shoulders. Lily wore a necklace of obsidian beads on a silver loop and identical bracelets.

“You’re beautiful, even if you can’t see it.”

“Literally,” Lily muttered. “For all it matters to me, I could have worn anything.”

“Shush. Okay, you can move now.”

Lily stood up and fussed. “It feels wrong.”

“Only because you’re not used to it. Oh my Gods, wait until Phoebe sees you.” Peronia squealed incoherently with her hands over her mouth.

“If I look ridiculous, I will flood your temple with seaweed,” Lily threatened.

“See, you do care. Okay, time to go.”

Peronia took Lily’s hand and guided her out of the tent.

When discussing where to celebrate, Phoebe had insisted on having space for dancing, so the others had transformed the green into a festive space once more. Metal spikes were driven into the ground for Lily’s sake, outlining the walkway and the dance floor. Lily could smell the flowers that decorated every pole and table.

Someone snickered not so subtly. Whoever it was, they were quickly hissed into silence. Lily kept her eyes forward on the other side of the green.

Phoebe glided over the grass, her chiton making only the quietest of whispers. She wore white like Lily, but her jewelry was comprised of amethysts and gold. Gold wire wrapped her hair in a knot on top of her head.

Lily linked her hands behind her back, hoping her nerves weren’t showing. Phoebe made a cute squeak as she tried to suppress a laugh. She finished walking across the grass to Lily and giggled.

“I look stupid, I knew it,” Lily said.

“You look, girly. It’s a little funny looking in a good way,” Phoebe said.

“I would have done better in ceremonial armor.”

“We wouldn’t be able to dance if you wore armor, silly.” Phoebe poked Lily’s nose.

Chiron cleared his throat. “If you two are done?”

“Yes, we are done,” Lily promised.

“Good. This is eccentric enough as is. We are gathered today,” Chiron began, going into a drone as he spoke the ritual words. Phoebe couldn’t help but glance over at Lily and giggle all over again. Chiron glared at her, but continued speaking.

“Do you Lilianah, Daughter of Hades, swear to uphold the holy laws of marriage, to honor your wife as expected by Hera?”

“Are we sure we want Hera involved?” Lily asked.

Chiron frowned. “Just answer the question.”

“Yes.”

“And you Phoebe, Daughter of Dionysus. Do you swear to uphold-”

“Yes!” Phoebe interrupted.

Chiron frowned deeper. “Are you drunk?”

“Course not.”

“Then don’t interrupt me.”

“Sorry.” Phoebe slid her arm around Lily’s and whispered in her ear, “Maybe just a little tipsy.”

“Of course.”

“In the name of Hera, may she watch your future with pride, I proclaim you wife and wife. You may kiss.”

Phoebe threw her arms around Lily’s neck, pulling her down to her level. They locked lips to the sound of cheers from all the watching demigods.

Lily scooped Phoebe up in her extremely muscular arms and walked to the center of the green. Phoebe kissed her cheek.

Basil brought out his lute and strummed away at their favorite song. His brother and sister, stepped up next to him, adding their harmony to the melody he played.

With her feet back on the ground, Phoebe took Lily’s hands for a moment before doing a small twirl.

“Okay, why did you drink Before the ceremony and not after it?” Lily led Phoebe in a few steps.

“I got nervous. Dad’s probably going to show up once the party really starts. And I wasn’t sure about my hair. Oh.” The spun together around the center pole.

“I’m sure your hair is fine. There’s enough gold in it to buy a house.”

“That’s what I wasn’t sure of. Was it enough? Was it too much? Should I even be so fancy when you can’t see it?”

Lily laughed. “I had the same feeling about my hair. What was the point when I can’t see it. And you laughed.”

“Only because you never dress up.” Phoebe jumped and Lily caught her, giving her a boost to spin in the air.

After a couple of minutes of them dancing together, Others came out to join them.


End file.
